Log 54
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category: Crackshot's Logs Category: Freestyle's Logs Category: Shark's Logs 9/19/2012 06:45 PM ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Red Guardian Inn - Iacon City ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The highly polished surface of the bar relects the ruddy flickering lights that are supposed to be reminiscent of times gone by. Small round tables are strewn throught this low beamed interior in a haphazzard mix of lights and darks. Only one corner of the roon is well lit, and many a storyteller has sat in the well apportioned chair that is flanked by benches where those who wish to can hear the stories of the Golden Age, when mechs were free. Freestyle is settled on one of the chairs near the dartboards. The place is pretty empty tonight and the young autobot recruit has some darts on his table which he throws at the nearest board, some hit and some miss entirely though it doesn't seem to bother him as he kills some down-time. Shark walks into the bar like he owns the place and heads straight for the barkeep, he slaps a credit on the counter top and says, "You know what I want." Being a regular has it's perks. Not long after, Crackshot wanders in as well, his nose in a datapad... metaphorically speaking. He was barely looking where he was going, enthralled in whatever he was reading as he makes his way in front of the dartboards without noticing. Freestyle checks his Ranged software vs HARD Difficulty and FAILS! Freestyle is getting ready to throw another dart as Crackshot enters the line of fire as it were. Too far gone to stop he just tries to not hit the other transformer, but can't even manage that as the dart glances off of their shoulder, "Ungh! Sorry 'bout that..." he says simply, maybe not so much sorry about Crackshot not paying attention but more that he couldn't redirect his throw. Shark gets his drink from the barkeep and turns to regard the room as he takes a sip from his glass. He offers a wave toward Crackshot. "Yipe!" it was more a surprised cry than one of pain as Crackshot nearly drops the datapad. "oh! Uh, sorry. Its okay, I mean... I didnt mean to wander into your game... sir." he remarks, peering at the unfamiliar mech. Then a wave back to Shark "Hey Shark. I'm NOT surprised to see you here. Join us? " he asks, inviting himself to sit with Freestyle. If Freestyle had 'real' eyebrows they would narrow at Crackshot's remark, "Sir...?" he mumbles lowly before looking over his frame and then back up to Crackshot, "I don't look like some old rust bucket, do I?" he ass, not so much angrily but curiously. At the invitation to Shark to join them the young autobot looks over in that direction, sizing up the goldfish. Shark gives the newcomer a long look, optics checking out the 3 barrel cannon. "Yeah, sure." he replies to the datapad bearing mech as he walks over, that's when he spots the blades coming out of Freestyle's back. He smirks and makes a grab for the pommel. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Freestyle's agility. Shark's roll succeeds! "Well, you're a mech, not a womech, so you're a 'sir'." replies the Scientist turned soldier with a smirk as he takes the seat across from Freestyle "But no, you dont and - oh boy." interrupts Crackshot as he watches Sharks' actions. Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls his agility against Freestyle's awareness. Shark's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! As one pommel is snatched and the sword pulled from his place on his back Freestyle isn't quick enough to keep it out of the old timers more experienced grip. He does however have a 'plan B' as he just moves to grab the pommel of the other blade and draw it, sliding out of his seat like he was sitting on an open electrical line, "Hey! What's the big idea?!" he protests. Shark swings the sword around by the pommel, allowing it to swivel around like he knew exactly what he was doing. He humms softly then smirks at the newcomer, "It's called getting a tactical advantage." he shifts the sword in his grip, grasping with his fingertrips along the blade with the pommel toward its owner. "You let a Con pull that stunt and you are a dead mech. Consider this your lesson in humility." Crackshot shoves his chair back a little bit to ensure he was free of the blades, just watching this as though used to it happening around Shark. He considers the two blades "You can wield two at once. Isnt that supposed to be exceedingly difficult? Or is the second just a spare?" With a faint grumble Freestyle takes the blade and returns both of them to their holders on his back, "If I were in a battle against the Cons they wouldn't be on my back." he retorts, still a little grumpy before Crackshot gets his attention as he's sitting back down, "I'm not great with two, but I've been practicing. The second one is mostly for defense right now, or like you said -- A spare just in case." he explains, apparently not one to try to exaggerate his abilities. "Hmm. Is the inability to watch both swords at once the greatest challenge you think? " asks Crackshot, glancing meaningfully to Shark. Shark just chuckles at that retort and sits down in a chair, leaning back enough to prop his feet up on the table. "Should have had those installed on your chest, easier to keep track of them. But that's just me." a shrug before he takes a sip of his drink. Freestyle shakes his head, "Biggest challenge is to keep them both moving fluidly, for me. Don't need to see the other blade to know where it's supposed to be going, it's just an extension of your wrist." he explains, his expression softening just a little bit now, "Just gotta keep the both moving to compliment each other. He then looks back to shark, "Not all of us have the 'extra space' in front of us." he says. Was that a 'fat joke'? No, he would never.... "Yeah, but by the time you aim, the other guy may have moved, and you wouldnt have seen it." guesses Crackshot, rubbing his chin a little "... hrm. What if you maglocked them to your own hands?" Shark peers over his glass at Freestyle, slowly lowering the glass the younger mech gets the full on Shark grin, complete with sharp, pointy teeth. "I can kick your titanium torsion bars into next vorn." his tone totally serious. "Lucky for you, I'm not in the mood to kick it right now." There is a soft 'tch' at Shark's comment before Freestyle looks over to Crackshot, "Blades move pretty quick, and if you're fighting one on one it's harder to get out of the way of two of them." he says with a grin, resting his hands flat on the table in front of him and beginning to rub at the table-top with his index finger. He has a look on his face, you know that look like when someone's filter between their Primary CPU and vocal box is trying really hard to work, but failing? It lasts just a few moments, "Yeah, wouldn't want you to strip a rotary coupling." is muttered finally, his gaze resting on the smooth patch on the table that his fingertip is rubbing. "hmm. I suppose." notes Crackshot, but he was still focused on the blades in consideration. Then he blinks and backscrolls through the conversation, then guffaws a little in response "You two... dont make me separate you." he remarks. Shark remains where he is, kicked bak and relaxed. "Pft.. Cracker you know I'm just playing around." he remarks, doing a 'wave off' motion with a free hand. Freestyle relaxes a little bit and leans back in his chair, "I've caught a fair share of flak since I signed on. The way I look at it is if I don't fire back then it'll just get worse." he explains with a grin, "Noname nomadic vultures for family, no military chasis and so on..." he shrugs a bit and flags over a waiter and offers a credit, probably not something he has many of the way he reluctantly lets go of it, "Whatever I can get that's decent for that much." he says lowly. "Of course I do. That's the only reason I said it." replies Crackshot, nodding to Freestyle "If people can make jokes with you then you've got good folk around." he waves at the water and guestures to Freestyle "On my tab." he states simply, as his own order arrives. Shark shifts his feet off the table and straightens up, glass coming to rest upon the table. "You sure you aren't a bomb tech there Cracker cuz I swear you could diffuse anything." a playful smirk and teasing tone would tell you he's totally messing with the other mech. "So, what's your name?" this toward mister double blades. "I probably could if I wanted to." replies Crackshot "But only if there was nobody else specially trained and there were lives at stake." he smirks at Shark back as he scoots his chair forwards again. Freestyle nods at Crackshot, "Yeah, still not gonna just roll over and take the flak without returning a little bit myself. I'm a little too stubborn for that." he says, blinking and looking to the waiter as his credit is handed back. He tucks it away, probably into his glovebox, and offers a smile to Cracker, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll pick up the tab next time." he offers, not allowing any time for objects before shifting his attention to Shark as he asks his name, "Freestyle, how about you?" he asks, extending a hand respectfuly to the old timer amongst them. Shark takes the hand and grips it firmly, just enough so the other mech knows he could grip harder but not so hard that he'd need a visit to a medic. "Name is Shark." full on grin again, "I'll buy next drink if you can correctly guess where I got that name from." Crackshot states "I'm Crackshot. or Crackers. But I'm really not." he then chortles at Shark, folding his hands as he waits for their drinks to arrive. "Freestyle? Nice name. You seem to fit it." Freestyle nods at Crackers, "Nice to meet you. And thanks, I been told it fits before -- And normally gets me in to some trouble depending on the company." he says with a grin before studying Shark, "Where you got the name from? Well I'd guess it's from the teeth or maybe... you're an underwater mech?" he ponders out loud, reaching up to scratch at his cheek a little in thought, "I dunno... I like the name fishstick better myself..." he trails off, his tone not serious at all, just teasing a playful in nature. Shark levels a long hard look at Freestyle, "Nice guesses, but wrong. Twice." a snap of his fingers at the name, "Pft you think that's a jab at my ego you got another thing coming." Crackshot snorts at the nickname, and then he hums a little bit. Hum Huuuum... Hum Huuuum. He looked quite playful, chin in one hand as he observes this, amusingly as he picks up his energon drink and swishes it a little bit, optics fully on the pair of quite different Transformers before him. Freestyle actually leans back a bit and lets out a laugh that's probably deeper than it should be before leaning forward to accept his arriving drink and take a long gulp from it before letting it sit on the table, "Oh well, can't win 'em all." he says with a grin before continuing a moment later, "Wha? Jab at your ego? I think you got the wrong bot pal. 'Sides, we're all on the same team. If we can't poke fun at each other in our off-time and have some fun, war might as well be lost." he explains simply as he shifts in his chair a little. Shark hms at that retort, "Good points." he notes and finishes off his drink, "No worries, I'll figure out something to nickname you." Crackshot nods "Sharks' good at that. " he agrees, sipping on his energon "I can't think of any myself. Then again I'm a scientist. If I see something, I use its' REAL name." Freestyle grins at Crackshot, then shifts it over to Shark, "I bet I give you plenty of opportunities to come up with one." he says, lifting his won drink for another swallow before letting it go back down to the table, "So, being the new kid 'round these parts..." he starts, bringing a hand up to scratch his cheek, "What should I be doing? I mean ya sitting around having a drink is nice... But I came up working almost all day one way or another. Change of pace is killing me. And I know the Cons won't wait forever." he explains, looking between the pair seated with him. Shark smiles slightly to that, "OH you'll have plenty to do Freestyle. Iacon needs a lot of work and we need everyone to pitch in to get everything back the way it was before the whole mess with that cult taking over the ancient engines and playing 'our God is better than your God'." "Yes. With the dome trapped shut, we'll need all hands to keep things moving." agrees Crackshot, his mood growing a little bit serious. Then with a rumbling sound, the room and building started to shake, swaying side to side lightly, but visibly. With his mouth still open like he was mid-sentence Freestyle just blinks and looks around -- gaping maw and all -- at the rumbling and shaking, "What in the..." he trails off trying to discern the source of the disturbance. Shark looks up and sighs, "Yeah that's from all the tweaking the place got from the black hole. Get used to it til we fix things." The Claxon starts to alert now, and a voice - Blaster - calls out "Stay cool, catmechs. Just an aftershock. Should be done in a few minutes." Crackshot picks up the tray of drinks to ensure they dont spill. Freestyle steadies himself with a grumble as he nods, "Definitely something's 'at needs fixin'." he says, lifting up his own drink and finishing it, not wanting any of it to go to waste before he hands up, "I'm gonna go see if there is anything I can do to help, even if it's just hauling stuff. Nice meeting both of you." he says as he raises his hand up in a simple wave.